Conventionally, capsule or charging type binders have been used to fix fastening parts such as an anchor bolt to a base material.
When a capsule type binder is employed, fastening parts are fixed by inserting a capsule containing a binder into a drill hole, breaking the capsule by rotary percussioning an anchor bolt or the like to mix the main element of the binder and a curing agent in the capsule. As the binders applicable to this method, there have been known a capsule type binder containing an epoxy acrylate resin as the main component of the main ingredient as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 37076/1987, an adhesive agent comprising an epoxy acrylate type resin disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 243876/1986 and a binder comprising a mixture of a high fatty acid ester with an epoxy acrylate resin as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 254681/1986. There is also known a binder containing an acryl type epoxy acrylate resin as the main ingredient and N,N-dihydroxypropyl-p-toluidine as an accelerator.
The latter charging type binder includes one mixed at a construction site and one contained in a cartridge. When the former charging type binder is employed, fastening parts are fixed by mixing the main ingredient and the curing resin at the construction site and then charging it into a drill hole. When the latter is employed, the fastening parts are fixed by adequately discharging the main ingredient and the curing agent in the cartridge portionwise using a hand gun, oil pressure and the like, and then charging a binder mixed by means of a mixer such as a static mixer in a drill hole. As the latter binder, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 24714/1984 is known. This binder comprises an unsaturated polyester resin, a reactive diluent, a filler, a thixotropic agent and a radical curing agent.
The main ingredient to be used for these binders contains a reactive monomer and is diluted to an adequate viscosity. As the reactive monomer, a styrene monomer is widely used. However, the styrene monomer is a hazardous material (second group of quaternary oil), and is also such a substance that is classified in an organic solvent by the Industrial Safety Hygienic Rule. Therefore, a non-styrene type main ingredient, i.e., a main ingredient free from a styrene monomer, has been highly demanded, and a "Capsule for Fixing Bolts" disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 27528/1992 is known as a capsule type binder using this type of main ingredient, i.e., non-styrene type main ingredient.
However, conventional non-styrene type main ingredients have a drawback in that the ingredients cannot be adjusted to a suitable hardness. Accordingly, it is very difficult to use them under circumstances wherein fastening parts cannot be firmly fixed if a binder is not cured within a certain period, e.g., under high temperature circumstances (low latitudes and summertime), under low temperature circumstances (high latitudes and wintertime), and in water (rain, river and sea). Further, resin stability until the use of binders is also required.
The present invention aims at avoiding the above problems and providing a binder for building structures which exhibits stable adhesive strength in various circumstances and is excellent in resin stability.